1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commercial ordering processes, and more particularly to improved methods for processing commercial orders using higher levels of detail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex commercial computer systems, as well as other types of equipment, are available in a wide variety of configurations. When ordering complex commercial computer systems, customers are typically provided with a choice of various configurations, including a choice of brand, processor, memory, software, peripheral components and other customizations so as to provide the customer with a product that satisfies his needs as precisely as possible. Environmental and spatial factors of the customer, however, are variables that are commonly overlooked when customer orders are processed, although these restrictions may have significant impact on the parts/subassemblies selected in the configuration.
Often, complex computer systems arrive at a customer's facility only to find that the computer system cannot operate in the customer's weather conditions or the computer system is too tall for the ceiling height of the customer's office, for example. An ordered complex computer system may meet the needs of the customer, but if the computer system cannot fit into the customer's office, the customer's needs cannot be met. Also, there may be situations where the systems ordered are installed in airborne or water borne vehicles/spaces or other mobile platforms where additional specifications must be met in order to ensure mechanical and functional stability. In these cases, the customer has no option but to return the ordered computer system to the seller and either exchange it for a more appropriate computer system or request a refund. These situations can cause delays for the customer, cause backups in the seller's order and delivery departments and affect the reported earnings of the seller. Further, the process of exchanging or returning a complex computer system can be time-consuming and labor intensive for both buyer and seller, thereby causing the expenditure of resources for both parties.
Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient way of processing customer orders for complex computer systems so as to better accommodate the customer's environmental factors.